


Stockholm Syndrome

by patientxxzero



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Rumbelle - Freeform, maybe a hint of golden hook
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-18
Updated: 2014-09-18
Packaged: 2018-02-17 22:02:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2324717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patientxxzero/pseuds/patientxxzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With Belle's memory gone after passing the town line, Rumplestiltskin is determined to get her to fall in love with him again, but the longer it takes, the more he falls towards the Dark One as his rage is channeled towards the very man who was responsible for Belle's condition in the first place. Although she cannot remember him, will Belle's inherent goodness be enough to stop Gold from returning to the beast he was in the past? Will it be enough to temper the rage between the rivals or will everything collapse?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving this story from fanfiction.net where it was posted under my penname of 'inebriatedcerebellum'. I mainly use this site for all things fanfiction and decided after rereading it on fanfiction that I wanted to try and finish it. Set towards the end of season 2 and may go into the start of season 3

Everything hurts. It begins as a dull throb as he begins to return to consciousness before it is changed into a howling storm consuming his entire body. Killian Jones had not been expecting to live out the night, he'd managed to take Belle away from the Crocodile but the encounter on the ship proved several things. He was not strong enough to beat Rumplestiltskin and taking away Belle was the best he could do. Also, he did not want to chase the Crocodile anymore. He was tired, so tired, and when he saw the Dark One summon a great ball of flame, Hook had felt such a sense of relief as he waited for those flames to engulf him for if he was consumed, he would be with Milah once more. He even closed his eyes, the image of his true love painted across his mind and yet the pain never came, at least…not the pain of fire. He heard the thing and when his eyes snapped open it was to see what Cora named a 'car' racing towards him. Pain exploded in his body when it crashed into him before everything went dark.

Hook opened his eyes slowly, groaning softly as he attempted to shift and found himself unable to do so. Panic seized him until he was able to move his hand slightly. He noticed a figure moving in the shadows and where was he? It certainly was dark and all he could make out in the light was a spinning wheel and above it a small window at ground level. He was underground somewhere then. His eyes were dulled with pain but as the figure approached he was able to make out his features. He was a man possessing fair looks, short blond hair and bright blue eyes. The pirate's brow furrowed in confusion, eyes noticing the tag on the man's white jacket. 'Dr. Whale.'

"Wh…where?" he asked hoarsely.

"Oh good, you didn't die. It would have been better for you if you had, it's going to take some time for you to recover," the man replied, ignoring the question entirely. Hook asked again and the doctor frowned at him. "You ought to just rest while you can, I've known Gold to hold disdain for many, even hatred for some but you…you've earned a special place unto yourself the moment you took the girl away from him."

Hook grimaced as a fresh wave of pain took hold and he breathed slowly to ease it from his body. "This is…Rumple…stiltskin's lair?"

"Not sure I would call a basement a lair," Whale said. "Anyway, I've worked with the Dark One before and it proved beneficial to myself, so I decided not to turn down another chance, especially where he was kind enough to fix a small problem I had not long ago," here the man paused to look at his arm for a moment before he neared the pirate with a needle in hand. "I'm going to make you sleep now, I need to set a few bones and I don't need any shouts drawing attention."

"Why…did he want me…brought here?" Hook growled and Whale paused, standing before him. He smiled but the gesture held no warmth. "I imagine so he can pull you apart piece by piece, you're close enough to death now that it wouldn't take much to tip you over the edge, think he wants to keep you around for a bit."

Hook opened his mouth to protest but the doctor jabbed the needle into his neck and sleep stole over him once again.

Gold sat by Belle's bed, unwavering. He could not wrap his mind around what happened. That moment she'd been sent toppling over the town line he swore his heart stopped and it had yet to beat again. She had been so frightened, so full of pain from the bullet and yet so confused as to who he was and why he spoke to her so earnestly. There was no reversing it either. He had no means to restore her memories. Belle was lost to him forever. If he had energy to focus on anything more other than Belle, he would once again curse the pirate, as he had the moment he deemed it necessary to kill the man. In his rage he would have done it, even though he knew it was what Hook wanted and it might be crueler still to let him live. Gold couldn't allow it, not then, but the stranger had arrived and changed everything, given Gold a chance to calm down and as Belle was taken to the hospital, Gold had transported the broken pirate to his own home, locking him away and giving Whale specific instructions to keep him alive. He would deal with that little nuisance later. All that mattered now was Belle. His sweet Belle.

He heard footsteps and he didn't need to look up to know that it was Swan. She positioned herself across from him, on the other side of the bed, leaning against the wall with her arms crossed, maintaining her image as tough, unbreakable. Gold hardly had the mood to entertain her now. "You want to tell me what happened?" she asked.

"I told you," Gold replied.

"Doesn't explain much though, you managed to find a way to cross the line out of Storybrooke, and somehow Belle managed to get shot and ended up over the line and lost her memories. Who shot Belle, Mr. Gold?"

"Who do you think?" he snapped.

"I don't know," calm and collected as always. "Cora? I heard she's been around."

"Yes, Cora," Gold sneered. If he told the sheriff, she would request to see Hook, to get him proper medical attention and then arrest him or something pitiful like that. No, this was Gold's chance for justice; he would not give it up to the savior. Even if he told her it had been Hook, she would search for him and eventually come across him where he'd been hidden away he was sure. Emma had a knack for solving cases when it involved searching for someone.

"I'm sorry." And she sounded sincere too, but Gold was too lost on Belle to care much. "If there's anything I can do…"

"You can leave."

Emma sighed and pushed away from the wall. "I'm going to stop Cora," she promised before she walked out of the room. Gold continued to watch Belle, he reached out and took her hand. Her hand was so familiar to him now, he traced the familiar lines, took comfort in the warmth that was radiating beneath the ivory skin. "Please, Belle," he whispered. "Please…"

He must have dozed off in his chair, for when next he opened his eyes it was to see that twilight was settling over the small town. He noticed Belle shifting in her sleep and he sat up, moving from the chair to the bed. Belle's eyes snapped open and when she saw him, she screamed in alarm. Gold reached for her shoulders to keep her from thrashing around and reopening her wound, all the while trying to shush her.

"It's me, Belle, calm down, you have to calm down," he pleaded earnestly.

"No, no! Get away from me! Who are you?! Why do you keep calling me Belle?! Go AWAY!"

Whale rushed in with a few nurses behind him. "Back away, Mr. Gold, just back away!" Whale ordered as some of the nurses took hold of the Dark One and pulled him back from the bed. Gold let them, feeling a great coldness swell in his chest as Belle calmed down in the face of seeing the medical team. "I don't know him," she was saying, clutching to Whale's coat. "Please, I don't understand, what's happening?" she asked and the fear and confusion in her voice was enough to break Gold's heart. Whale left the girl to the nurses as he ushered Gold out of the room.

"We'll do all we can to get her better quickly," he said and Gold knew it wasn't because Whale was very caring for his patient, but he did not care much for the doctor's motivations. "Maybe if she just spends more time with you and has a chance to calm down she'll remember."

"The dwarf has yet to regain his memories," Gold pointed out bitterly. "It'll take magic to bring her memories back. Powerful magic."

They stood in silence, Gold's hand clutching tightly to his cane and the doctor pursed his lips. "Your other request has been taken care of," he finally said, sounding worried he might incur the Dark One's wrath by speaking. Gold glanced at him and Whale took a precautionary look about to make sure they were alone. "It'll take a bit for him to recover, but I've set out quickly enough that he will recover."

Silence.

"You know I am curious," the doctor pressed on. "He asked why you wanted him alive and I must say, I'm wondering the same thing. Would it not be more satisfactory knowing he is dead?"

"No," Gold spoke in a voice hardly above a whisper. "He wants to die, he's all used up, he practically asked me to kill him but death is easy, death is quick, but do not mistake me, he will die but his death will come only when Belle has her memories back. Until then I shall remind him of his error every day."

Another moment of silence before Whale spoke again. "But wouldn't…you know, it's not really my business but I have to ask, wouldn't the lady be a bit upset if you did this?"

Gold let out a bitter laugh that held all the anger and suffering storming within him. "Upset? She does not know me; she does not know the pirate cur, what I do will make no difference to her."

"Sort of sounds like cheating if you ask me," Whale muttered and this time Gold did lash out, his hand closing about the doctor's neck.

"You've told me once my magic is more powerful than your science, I restored your arm, don't think me incapable of undoing the spell," the Dark One growled. He released the doctor as the door opened and the nurses came from the room. "May I see her?" he asked.

"I'm sorry Mr. Gold, I must advise against it, she is just calmed down enough to sleep once more and it's really detrimental to her recovery if she keeps waking up and panicking. You must give her time, once she is no longer in pain from the injury it will be safer for her to have visitors. The shock is still upon her, poor dear."

Gold nodded stiffly and left the hospital. He did not want to cause Belle any more pain. He sighed as he walked the darkening streets towards his shop. His life had been so full of loss. Milah, Baelfire, his own humanity and when he finally saw a light, something so bright it could beat back all the darkness, it had been taken from him as well. Magic came at a price. It always has and it always will but even now, when he was trying to use magic for good, as a means to find his son, it sent him tumbling down into despair. Why? What had he done to merit such a fate? No, perhaps he did deserve this, but Belle? No, Belle deserved none of it. She was sweet and innocent and she saw him, really saw him, more so than anyone else ever had. And he loved her, loved her enough that he was willing to change his nature, to become a man he had never been before; one full of courage, the courage to face his problems without using magic as a crutch, the courage to speak the truth without the twists, without the games. Belle kept him frown drowning under the name of Rumplestiltskin…but she was gone now, and though he would try endlessly for a solution, Gold knew that it was beyond him unless he found a way to that magic again, the magic he'd been so addicted to.

And he was willing to damn himself if it meant saving Belle.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Gold will do anything to make her remember...

Gold did not have the energy to even muster up the cruelty needed to deal with his guest, so when he returned to his home he did not go to the pirate, instead he went directly to his room and paced. Soft step, thud of the cane, soft step, thud of the cane…He was going to go mad waiting like this. It had yet to even be an hour and he wished to return to Belle's side. When he first found her in the inpatient ward, trapped by Regina's will, she had not met him with fear. Relief of finding her freedom had abated any doubts she might have had over his purposes. But now she was that girl again, lost and confused one who'd been trapped for all those years and what she associated with him now was pain and terror. She would not know of Hook's treachery for everything had happened so fast, she'd been whisked off to the hospital before he even had a chance to explain and he was loathed to remember that. He should have gone with her, explained who he was, what they were but he hadn't. He'd been so eager to get her to help and now the moment had passed and he hardly knew what to say to her. Would she ever be able to believe him?

Was this what true love was? It had been so pure before and Gold had allowed himself to be swept away by it, to embrace the happiness and pull away from the forces he'd been dependent upon for so long. For the first time in a very long time, Gold felt that he might be able to leave behind his role as the Dark One and it was all because of her. He laughed to himself though it contained no mirth. What would his enemies say if they could see his thoughts now? They would claim he'd become weak and pitiful and to his surprise, he did not mind. If it meant keeping Belle, he would let them see him as they would because he found that love was more fulfilling than any power he might obtain.

He could not pity himself in this moment, lament over what had been lost for if he could use his power to help Belle than he would do so and he was doing nothing for her by pacing about the room. And so he retreated from the confines of his room, which had quickly become both his sanctuary and personal room of torment. He traveled down the stairs, headed down and down to the basement to collect supplies. As he flipped on the light he heard a groan and he glanced over to the cot set haphazardly in the corner of the basement. Hook was not yet awake and as Gold drew closer to him he remained in his state of unconsciousness. Gold's eyes narrowed, his hand twitched towards the man's throat before he stopped himself. He considered Whale's comment then, about how Belle would not be pleased to learn what he was planning to do with his enemy, and yet he could not help himself. Yes it went against everything he promised her, but it was this fool's doing that had caused all of this and Gold would not rest peacefully if the pirate faced no consequences.

As much as he desired to choke the life from the pirate, Gold forced himself to turn from the captain and instead move to the old cabinets on the other side of the basement. He collected anything that might help quickly, fingers fumbling over dusty bottles and small boxes, nearly dropping them in his haste.

"Just…kill me."

Gold nearly missed the hoarse command as he made for the stairs again. He paused, eyes returning once more to the pirate. He looked to be struggling to stay awake at all and the sedatives Whale injected must have still been working in his system. Gold set the small bag of items down on the first step and moved towards the pirate. He refused to let the hurt and desperation show on his expression, opting for a stoic look. It lacked the anger of Gold and the dangerous humor of Rumplestiltskin, indeed it was a foreign look that was normally reserved for the people of this town, but never for his enemies.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" he asked.

"End it," Hook ordered.

"You would like it to end on your terms, wouldn't you?" Gold sneered. "Fear not, your time will come but only after you've paid for what you've done."

"Is this…not enough?" Hook demanded, barely managing to indicate his own body. Whale had set the broken bones, both his legs were in heavy casts and bandages were wrapped about the entirety of his torso.

Gold leaned in, eyes blazing. "No," he said, the word simple and yet carrying the weight of the hatred that he felt for the pirate. "I gave you a chance to leave, I warned you I didn't want to see your face again but you were stupid enough to ignore the opportunity. You will pay for that stupidity."

Hook glared at him, as if he still had the right to despise him. Gold lifted his cane, digging the end into Hook's ribs and making the captain wince. "And you will learn that your petty revenge means nothing in the face of what you've done."

"So only your suffering….merits rage?" Hook growled.

Gold dug the cane in more, earning a sharp yell of pain from the other. "Careful, dearie," he spat. "I've no intention of getting started tonight but if you continue to push me I'll oblige. And if you hope to send me into a fury great enough to kill you, you're mistaken on that as well."

He retracted the cane as Hook coughed, each movement clearly causing him pain. Gold wrinkled his nose in distaste before he turned and headed back to his purpose. He grabbed the bag from the step and proceeded up the stairs. It may not have been what Belle would have wished, but there was a deep level of satisfaction in what he was doing. It would keep him from falling entirely; if he could carry out his anger based on justice then he would be able to let it ago when he had Belle back. And that day could not come soon enough, he longed to press her to him again, longed to place a gentle kiss upon her lips and whisper that he loved her, again and again.

He lost track of time quickly enough, hardly noticing that dawn had crept up on him until the light of the sun peered through the curtain and fell across the table where he worked. He'd made ten potions in the course of one night, not sure if any of them would work, not sure if they would do anything at all really except leave a bad taste on the tongue. He dropped the fig leaf in his hand, gripping at his hair instead and closing his eyes. "I just need a sign, Belle, just let me talk to you…"

***

She was happy that she did not wake to find the strange man hovering over her again. She looked about the room frantically as if expecting him to jump out from some hidden corner, but there was no sign from him nor had there been in the week that passed since she'd been here. It was not that he was unkind, he just frightened her. She felt something from him, something that set him apart from the doctors and other people who passed by. The nurse informed her that she would be ready to walk within a week and she was happy. Belle had spent so much time trapped in that one room. She shivered. Would they send her back there? She couldn't remember how she got out in the first place. Had she escaped? Got herself injured while she tried to run and now they were just letting her recover before sending her back? Her chest began to rise and fall rapidly, the machine hooked to her beeping loudly as fear set in.

"Oh good, you're awake. You have a visitor."

Belle looked towards the door to see Dr. Whale there. She peered around him nervously but did not see the strange man. Whale noticed her discomfort and he offered a smile. "It's not him," he assured her, but he seemed reluctant to show pleasure as he announced this. He stepped aside and Belle was greeted by a beautiful woman with long dark hair streaked with red. She was wearing fashionable clothing and she smiled warmly at Belle. Belle returned the smile, unsure as Dr. Whale introduced the other woman as Ruby. Once sure she wasn't about to panic, he left Belle to her visitor.

"Um…hello," Belle said uncertainly.

"Hey Belle."

"So you too?" she asked, exasperated now. "Why Belle?"

Ruby blinked and sighed. "So you really did fall over the line." She crossed the room, sitting in the chair that the strange man had used previously. "You don't remember me at all?"

Belle wished that she could, if only to ease the concern written clearly across the woman's face. "No, I'm sorry…should I?" She closed her eyes, taking a deep breath. "This is all so confusing. I don't understand…but I feel like I should understand."

"You want me to try and explain?" Ruby offered.

"Not yet, I don't think I can handle any more fairytales," Belle admitted. Her statement appeared to amuse Ruby but she didn't have the heart to ask her why. "Who's the other one who saw me? He's an older man, he seems really eager for me to remember but there's just something about him…he seemed so angry, it was frightening, like a physical force."

Ruby frowned. "Mr. Gold," she replied. "He and you were…well, I'm sure he wouldn't want me to explain it but from what I've seen he doesn't mean you harm and yet, harm seems to come to those who stick around him."

Belle was a perceptive girl, even after her time in captivity and she realized that even though Ruby didn't outright say it, she thought Belle was better off without this Mr. Gold. "But we were close?" she ventured. At Ruby's noncommittal response she frowned. "We were. That's why he's so determined. But I really don't remember him at all either, I feel like he's expecting something from me that I just can't give him."

"Then don't give it to him," Ruby suggested. "At least not until you're comfortable. It's all about you right now, Belle."

Belle nodded slowly and Ruby stood. "I just needed to make sure you were all right," she continued. "Well, physically it sounds like you'll make a full recovery soon which is a relief. I have to run back to Granny's though, she doesn't know I left and the place gets busy around this time. I'll come see you again though!" She offered a merry wave and Belle decided that she liked Ruby and hoped she would indeed come back.

And so too did she hope that this man would come back, Mr. Gold…she would not chase him away this time because if he truly cared for her in some way then didn't he deserve a chance of some kind?

***

Gold knew the last potion he created was a failure, and he'd been so hopeful for it as well, but when he slipped it to the dwarf, he'd simply pulled a face and told Gold the next time he offered to get him a drink he'd pass before going on his way, not a bit of his true self restored. He returned to his basement and this time saw the pirate was not so weighed down by sedatives or, regrettably, by pain. He'd managed to sit up a bit and was pointedly ignoring Gold, staring at the ceiling instead, which suited him just fine. He expected to walk away without incident, but the captain was more a fool than Gold previously thought.

"Still scrambling away at finding a potion?" he asked. "Didn't you create the curse? One would think you would know how to reverse the effects or was it sort of a one way trip type of thing? Guess you didn't expect to fall in love."

Gold raised a hand almost absentmindedly and cut off the captain's airway. He looked about his stores, ignoring the pirate as he choked on his own words and felt desperation claw away at his heart. Nothing he possessed here would help. He stood and kicked the cabinet closed and released the magic over the pirate as he strode the distance across the basement. His was running out of options and it was this cur's fault. He reached down, grabbing the captain by the lapel of his shirt and forcibly yanking him to his feet. The weight on his broken legs made the pirate call out as Gold slammed him into the unyielding brick wall.

"Let's get some ground rules stated, shall we?" Gold asked, venom pouring into his voice and oh how he missed this. How he missed making even the most proud of men seem helpless in the face of his power. "Rule number one, your voice is insufferable so you will speak only when I require an answer from you. Rule number two, if you speak of Belle flippantly again I'll save the trouble of rule number one and cut out your tongue. Rule number three, you'll make yourself useful as my own personal test subject. There, three rules, even an uneducated dog such as yourself should be able to remember those, am I right?"

"I'll not be your prisoner and subject to your rules," Hook snarled.

Ah yes, Gold must remember the death wish but no matter how incensed he might become, he would not grant it to the pirate until he was ready to. Gold smirked darkly. "Yes, you will because you do not want to see the methods I could use to make sure they are enforced."

He stepped away from him and the moment his hands were off the pirate and he lost the support, he toppled to the floor with a grunt, coughing into the dust. Gold placed a foot on his shoulder and pushed him to his back, looming over him. "But I can be kind, instead of having you sit and take up space I've now given you the task of getting back to your resting place. Enjoy."

Gold left to the basement to the cacophony of Hook's curses and took off to the hospital once more. It'd been a little over a week and he could not stay away from Belle anymore, he had to at least try again. When he entered and ignored Whale's suggestion he wait, he entered the room to see that Belle was standing. He did not immediately rush to her and take her into his arms as he desired, but instead knocked on the door frame to alert her to his presence. As she turned and noticed him, that fear sparked in her brilliant eyes again but she did not scream.

"Mr. Gold," she said and he hid the hurt because there was no recognition in her voice.

"Yes."

"I'm sorry," Belle said. "I know from Ruby that you and I…we had something once. She wouldn't tell me what but I think it was something important but I just don't know what. I can't remember or maybe it's not my memory that's the problem. I don't know, but this place is so weird, I feel like everyone is living a double life except for me. Am I crazy? Is that why I was in the mental ward?"

"No, my love of course not," Gold fought to keep his voice level. "You are correct, we had something very important. You taught me not to be a coward, you taught me to love…"

"Love?"

"Yes."

A moment of silence. "I'm sorry."

"You feel nothing?"

Belle did appear apologetic but she finally conceded and shook her head. No, she did not. Not now. It was lost. Gold turned away so she would not catch the glimmer of unshed tears in his eyes. She approached him, hesitant and laid a hand on his arm. Even now she was still so sweet.

"I may not remember," she ventured. "And I'm not sure, even now, if I ever will know what you're talking about, but I am sorry for screaming at you earlier. It wasn't fair, you were just worried."

"You don't need to apologize Belle, not to me."

She smiled at him and his mind was flooded with memories of that smile. As she watched him work, as she read to him, as he kissed her, as he lay her gently to the bed…his heart seemed to twist within his chest. "I'll save you Belle, I'll make you remember."

The fear appeared again and she backed away. "I…I'm sorry, but if there is a chance to remember then I will remember, you can't just force these things. That'd be impossible, like magic or something and that only exists in books."

"No, Belle, there is magic here!" Gold insisted.

"Please, enough," Belle sighed. "I keep hearing strange things like that. Maybe it's the town that's crazy and not me. I'll be out of the hospital in a few days in any case. Maybe I'll see you around?"

Gold summoned all his patience and nodded. "Yes, of course."

"I don't mean to cause you pain," she said as he turned to go. "I wish I could remember and maybe someday soon I will but try not to be so sad in the meantime. You seem like a man who's seen enough pain and one who hasn't had the chance to smile very often. You should work on that smile, maybe that will remind me of what we had."

"For you, I'll try anything."


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Her sweetness remains in tact and yet it still breaks his heart that this is not the Belle he knew

Some time had passed though Gold could not state how much. However, he received word from Dr. Whale that Belle had been released from the hospital and was staying at Granny's for the time being. This news filled him with such joy that he abandoned his workshop for the time being in the hopes of seeing her. He finally caught up with her at the library, seeing her disappear inside. Gold had never felt nervous like this before, as if he were a young lad again pursuing his childhood sweetheart. He recalled suddenly the moment he asked Charming for advice about love, how to make it work and Charming told him honesty was the biggest part of success. Belle may not want to hear the truth for the mind she was currently trapped in could hardly accept such a truth, but he could show her. Prove to her magic was real and that she had indeed fallen under the curse. Perhaps understanding would lead to her recovery more so than the potions he concocted. So he made his way across the street to the library and stepped inside. She had not gone far, just standing in the lobby looking at the vast array of books. When she heard the door shut, she turned and offered Gold that shy smile. Even that was beautiful, light sunshine peeking through a cloudy day.

"Hello again," she said.

"Good morning Belle," he replied.

She still looked uneasy at being called this name but she didn't say anything against it this time. "Do you run this place?" she asked. "It's lovely. I've always enjoyed books, this place make me comfortable."

Gold laughed. "No, I don't run it," he admitted. "Just the pawn shop. You run the library."

Her eyes widened. "I do?" she asked. "How is that possible? I've never been out and about in this town; I've never even seen this place before."

"Well, maybe you're just going to have to go on trust then," Gold suggested. "But you can ask anyone in town, I know it made them happy to have someone working here. It'd been closed for so long."

"You sound so sure," she said, her lips curling into a coy smile. "It's sort of hard to think you're crazy with that much confidence."

Gold shrugged innocently and a calm silence fell between them. Belle noticed a couple of books on the floor, no doubt left over from her struggle with Hook. She absently bent over to pick them up, placing them on the cart before she ran her fingers down the spine of the closest one, as if by touching it the truth would spring to her. She let her hand drop and returned her bright gaze to Gold's face. "Are you hungry?" she suddenly asked. When Gold didn't answer immediately she shrugged, looking shy again. "It's just that I haven't had a chance to eat breakfast yet and was thinking of going to Granny's. I do hate eating breakfast alone though, if you'd like to join me."

"I'd love to," Gold replied, fighting hard to keep the emotions from overpowering his voice.

Belle smiled and nodded and she lead the way out of the library. As they walked towards Granny's, Gold longed to simply take her hand within his own but he was worried about frightening her away. Instead he just enjoyed what he did have with her in that moment and Belle seemed to leave her shyness behind with the books as they walked. She spoke about how nice this town was and how excited she was to finally get her life started again after being kept away for so long. She spoke of some of the people she'd met in the last few days. Emma, Snow, Charming and Grumpy. She laughed softly at their names, asking if there was a single person in this town who had a normal name. Gold only smiled in return and when she playfully asked him what his real name was he waved away the question. She pouted, though she was still teasing and he remembered a moment from before. He'd taken her to the forest for a picnic and she'd played around like this then too. It ended with both of them laughing and her launching herself at him, wrapping her arms about his neck and peppering his face with kisses. She made no move to close the distance between them now though.

When they entered the diner, Gold was met with the usual suspicious looks and he could have sworn Red was about to approach but she saw the relaxed expression on Belle's face and kept her distance. Belle slipped into the booth that they usually claimed and it made Gold think that maybe her true self was not buried so far after all, but it was still too early to tell. "So, you said I was running the library?" she asked.

"Yes, and doing a marvelous job of it as well."

She pursed her lips together, as if deciding something before she took a breath. "Think I could still run it?"

"I see no reason to keep you away from the job, no one else is going to do it," Gold replied.

Belle grinned. "Good, I've been sitting around for so long, I need work, I need to do something else I really will lose my mind."

The door opened and she waved at who entered. Gold glanced over his shoulder to see Emma and her son. The sheriff raised a brow as she saw the two of them together, but she went immediately to a different table, much to Gold's relief. Belle was smiling at him again and it was enough to melt the ice that had been building around his heart. "I like it here," she whispered, as though sharing a deep secret. "Everyone is so nice and even if they are obsessed with old fairytales it's sort of nice, like living in one of my favorite stories."

"You don't find it strange that everyone believes?" Gold inquired, truly curious as Granny came over to take their orders.

Once the old woman left Belle shrugged. "A little," she admitted. "I mean, even some of the older people, like Gepetto, maybe you're all just playing some sort of prank on me." She sat back, leaning against the seat and winced as she put pressure on her shoulder.

"Are you all right?" Gold asked, concerned.

"Yes, I'm fine," Belle replied. "Dr. Whale said I need to be careful about my shoulder though, at least for another week or so."

"Did he tell you how you received your injury?"

"Well no, not exactly, I would like to know how I got from my room to the border of the town though, everything is a bit vague but I'm sure it'll come back."

That was Belle, always optimistic, always seeing the good no matter the situation. Gold admired her for that. Even when they'd been in the fairytale realm, where he resembled more a monster than a man she had seen past that and opened the Dark One's heart. Even now, she hardly knew him as Mr. Gold and yet she had invited him to share breakfast with her and was chatting away with him without any hesitation. Their food was delivered and they ate in amiable quiet. There was much Gold wanted to say to her, but he did not want to ruin this mood by overwhelming her, but it was difficult, so very difficult, to keep his thoughts at bay.

By the time they had finished eating, he felt as though he were trying to swallow lumps of stone and was relieved when he placed money on the table and lead Belle out of the diner. She looked up at the sky, it was beginning to become overcast. She turned to him with excitement. "Since I've been away for a while I'm sure the library has been closed, I wouldn't mind going back and getting oriented with it…again, as you would probably say, the sooner I get busy the less time I'll have to dwell on the odd things here."

"Very well, I'll walk you back," Gold offered.

"I'd hate to keep you away from your shop," Belle protested.

"It's quite all right, my shop is undergoing some…renovations at the time being anyway," Gold replied.

She looked at him for a moment, perceptive as always and catching the twisted truth but unlike the Belle he'd been reunited with; she didn't question it and instead just headed back towards the library. He followed after her and when they walked through the door, the first drops of rain began to fall. "You might as well wait for the rain to let up, I notice you don't have an umbrella with you," Belle said with a bright smile. He thanked her but she was already disappearing among the aisles and learning once more where everything was.

Gold managed to keep himself in relative silence for longer than he expected. But when she re-emerged, holding a book in hand and biting at her bottom lip as she tried to find its home, he couldn't stop himself. "Belle," he said. She turned to face him and shied away as he approached her with intent. He forced himself not to reach out for her. "I can't stand seeing you like this," he continued, voice raw with sorrow. "I cannot. We were so happy and now you're right here but you're farther away than ever and I just want you back, Belle, please, I need you back. You've saved me so many times and I failed at keeping you safe and now nothing I do makes a difference. You're kind to me, but you're kind to everyone and I miss…I miss you."

She stared at him for a time before she dropped his gaze. When he reached for her, she did not wince and he rested his hand on her shoulder. "It hurts so much, it's only been one day and I tried to be indifferent, I tried to just be someone you could trust as a friend, but there's been too much between us and I feel my chest constrict as I'm around you, my head is throbbing, and I keep playing endless scenarios in my head of fixing you and having you as I did before."

She looked irritated at that. "I don't need to be fixed," she snapped and Gold realized that she was thinking of her time in the mental ward because that was all she knew. The anger vanished as quickly as it had come. "I'm sorry," she continued. "But I can't. I can't just force feelings and I can tell by your voice that you are not lying, maybe we did have something but whatever happened it's just…I don't know. Lost maybe? I don't know where to look for it either."

"If you just give me a chance, just try to love me."

Belle looked uncomfortable now. "I can't," she said, voice shaking. "I can't because I don't know you and you just need to respect that and give me time. I don't want to say I love you when I don't, how is that fair to either of us?"

"Because you do," Gold pleaded. "You do, it's just been taken."

"How is something like that taken?" Belle demanded. "It's not like you can just pluck memories out of someone's head!"

"It's this town, Belle! It's cursed; those who live here who cross the border lose their memory. You were forced over by Hook, he took you away from me and I swear I will destroy him for doing this to you."

Belle was shocked. She stepped back from him. "Hook?" she asked. "Captain Hook? As in Peter Pan? Is this all a joke to you? And why would 'Hook' want to take me away from you? Surely I wasn't a pirate in this fairytale world of yours."

He was losing her and though he wanted to tell her everything in that moment, he knew that today he'd done more damage than good. He closed his eyes, summoning patience and keeping the tears at bay before he opened them. "Never mind, I exceeded my bounds and I hope you will forgive me for that. Good bye, Belle."

"Good bye."

And it broke his heart that as he walked away, she didn't call for him to wait.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dark One rises

Gone, gone, gone. It was the only thing he could think, like some poisonous mantra as his feet carried him towards the shop. Distrust, irritation, fear…emotions that had never crossed her features while with him in those last few days. Gone, it was gone. She may have smiled at him while they'd been together oh yes, but it was the same smile she gave to everyone else, it was not his smile, the one he'd come to cherish so much in their time together. Because of one person. Because of one fool.

"Mr. Gold?"

Gold looked up to see Archie heading towards him, walking Pongo. He'd heard that the cricket was alive, that is was all a plot of Cora. Cora, yes, she still had yet to make her move but he could feel it coming soon. He didn't care, let the others deal with the witch, he only cared about Belle. Archie stopped before him, looking nervous. "Are you…are you all right?" he asked.

"If you have to ask it's best you just continue on your way," Gold replied coldly.

"I heard about Belle, I'm sorry, I know it must be hard but you know my door is always open…"

Gold narrowed his eyes. Archie had been captured by Hook, it was probably Archie who alerted the pirate to her presence. "What did you tell him?" he growled.

"Tell…who?"

"Hook."

Archie paled. "I-I'm sorry Rumplestiltskin I just…I'm not brave like Snow or Charming, I panicked. He was going to kill me, when he found out I didn't know about the knife it was…it was my one chance to live and if I was killed I wouldn't have been able to warn everyone about Cora being here."

"You condemned her to a fate worse than death to save yourself, you coward!" Gold hissed. He frowned, the rest of the sniveling cricket's words registering. "The knife? He knew of my knife?" he asked dangerously.

"Y-yes," Archie stammered.

"He intended to use it against me," Rumplestiltskin mused. His eyes flashed as he trained them once more on Archie. "Do not think I will be quick to forget about your involvement in Belle's condition, cricket, you will pay when I've the time to deal with you."

He passed by the other man without another look as he made his way to the shop. He'd ignored Hook for the most part, most of his energy had been saved for finding a means to save Belle and as such he hadn't much time to deal with the pirate. Now, however, the pirate had earned his full attention. He'd been getting better in the time that passed. Whale had even been able to remove the bandage about his arm and change the one on his right leg to a simple ankle brace, though the captain's left leg was still bound tightly in its cast for another few weeks. When it had been clear in those few weeks that no matter how he tried, he would not win the 'crocodile's' attention enough to find the death he apparently sought, he'd gone quiet. Well, that would change now, Rumplestiltskin intended to make him scream. To feel every bit of pain that he'd ever bestowed on him and he'd be sure the pirate would be begging for mercy at the end, to apologize and recognize how very wrong his entire life had been.

When he entered the shop he hurried to his office and unlocked the safe, pulling forth the knife and looking at its blade. Upon that shining blade was his name; Rumplestiltskin. He swore that his eyes flashed to a golden hue as he gazed into that steel. Perhaps they had, yes, yes he would go back to the Dark One if it meant success. He had given up that side before, when he had Belle and he would again when she was herself once more. Until then…until then the people around him could only hope they did not incur his wrath. He gripped the knife tightly, tightly enough that his knuckles were bleached white and prominent before he turned and made his way home, making the slow descent down the stairs as soon as he arrived.

"If you're intending to let me die of boredom, Crocodile, I do believe it's working," Hook yawned. The darker side of the captain that he'd shown on his ship was gone, that indifference that had been so obvious, the lack of care over his own life, recently radiating from him like thick miasma had been replaced by the pirate Rumplestiltskin had known years and years ago. Cocky and seeming as if all of this was a waste of his precious time. The Dark One was pleased by this, let the bastard construct his walls, it just gave him the chance to tear them down.

He held up the knife as he moved closer. "You were looking for this, dearie?" he asked.

Hook's eyes narrowed infinitesimally as he caught sight of the name engraved upon the dagger. "Well, you know how it is, wanting to kill a man with his own blade," he whispered coldly.

"I could give you this knife right now and you still wouldn't be able to kill me," Rumplestiltskin taunted, looking at the injuries still afflicting the pirate.

"Still hiding behind something, always the coward, but I suppose it's too much to hope for good form from you," Hook smirked.

"No," the Dark One whispered. He moved quickly despite the burn in his leg, driving one knee into Hook's stomach, anchoring him down as his free hand clutched the pirate's shoulder tightly and the tip of the knife found its way under the pirate's chin. "No," he repeated. "Not hiding, never hiding…surviving, being smart…that is quite different from cowardice."

Hook grunted, but his namesake was currently in the shop and his chest had not completely recovered, the knee digging into it making each breath he took a fiery task of pain so he could do not but glare into the face of the man above him. He was sure it was the pain dulling his senses, but he was not looking at the face of the man known as Gold, all he could see was the face of the Crocodile leering over him.

"You did the same thing," Rumple practically purred and it did not matter that Gold was more capable of killing him, more willing to show that blind rage for Hook knew that this is when the Dark One was at his most dangerous, when his tone lilted almost to the level of a song and his mouth was twisted into a crooked smile.

"Don't compare me to you!"

He let the knife glide over the flesh of Hook's neck before he pressed down, making blood swell up and spill over the cut. Hook winced and cried out when Rumplestiltskin suddenly plunged the dagger into his shoulder. "Shhh, shhh dearie, you'll yell yourself hoarse and then I won't get to hear your pathetic arguments, they are ever so amusing," he cooed, twisting the blade before he ripped it free. "Now then, let's return to the point I just made, shall we? It is true I should have fought for Milah, for Baelfire's sake, but I didn't. You called me a coward but let's review. I was a cripple, several years your senior, not exposed to much battle whereas swordplay was your life. I could not win, if I had fought you, all that would have done would be to leave Bae without mother and father."

He was letting the knife run wherever his mind had a whim, the hand previously holding Hook's shoulder clasped over his mouth to muffle the shouts. "Fast forward a few years when we meet once again. You find out that I'm the Dark One and you agree to fight, bravo, but you know you can't win. And then, when I take Milah away from you, instead of fighting me for her then and there, you disappeared to Neverland for how many years? Because you knew you could not win, that if you had pursued me then and there, all you would succeed in doing would be to die alongside your twoo wuv. . . ," he growled, enunciating every word with a jab of the knife.

None of the cuts were deep, just enough to hurt for he still had no plans to kill him yet. Hook's eyes were full of unshed tears of pain and Rumplestiltskin canted his head to the side, lifting his hand from the pirate's mouth. "What say you to that, sonny boy?"

"You could have fought me," Hook growled. "I was still human, you were something else entirely!"

"Ah, ah, ah, but the difference in power was nearly the same…well, I don't want to be too generous," he sneered, patting Hook's cheek. "But you were by far the stronger one back then so I left. I was stronger than you later on, and you left and wasn't it such a disappointment to get all the way to Storybrooke and find that you still couldn't kill me?"

The knife was back to the captain's neck and Rumplestiltskin could have sworn that Hook turned his head to the side not to break his gaze with the Dark One, but to expose more of his neck, to offer it up in the hopes he couldn't resist and would slit his throat. He giggled and in that moment they were not in Storybrooke, he had never been Mr. Gold, he was Rumplestiltskin, he was the Dark One. "It just sucked what little life you had in you right out, didn't it?" he asked. "That's why you didn't fight me back on the ship, why I didn't even have to use a bit of magic to defeat you, because you just gave up. You realized how futile all these years had been and you're tired, dried up…and it's hopeless. All you want to do is be reunited with Milah. Isn't that right?"

When Hook refused to answer, the Dark One slapped him across the face. "The sooner you answer the sooner this can end. Why did you give up? Why didn't you lift a finger to stop me back on your ship?"

Hook glared at him but Rumplestiltskin noticed his hand curling into a fist and he caught the pirate about the wrist, stopping the blow and slamming his hand above his head. "Tell the truth now, dearie, why didn't you fight me?" He already knew, what he said before had been right and the moment Hook realized that his efforts to kill the Dark One had been futile he lost the will to continue. Eons had passed since their first encounter after all, eons of nothing but revenge.

"Because it didn't matter to you," Hook finally spoke. Rumple lofted a brow, a silent order for him to continue. "I've spent all these years trying to find a way to kill you, it was the only thing I had. You, your death, it was my life and I get here and you moved on from everything. New life, new woman, if I hadn't threatened her or stolen the shawl you wouldn't have paid me a second thought would you?"

Rumplestiltskin considered this before he let out another peal of laughter, fingers running through the captain's hair in a gesture of mock comfort. "No," he admitted. "I was curious when I saw Smee but when he told me you hadn't come across it didn't matter to me. Your stupidity for involving Belle gave me notice, but you're right, boy, I hadn't given you much thought at all over the years. I'm touched though, really, that I was such an important part of your life. It's sweet."

"You bastard!" Hook snarled, trying to throw the creature back.

Rumplestiltskin simply put more weight on the knee still pressed into the other's chest and Hook released a wheezing cough as his injured ribs screamed in protest against the pressure. "Does it upset you so much?" the Dark One asked. "That your obsession was not matched? What did you think, dearie? That I lost sleep over you?" his eyes twinkled in merry cruelty and he leaned closer. "Did you lose sleep over me?"

"You've no regret?!" Hook demanded. "No regret for ripping Milah's heart out, for murdering her?"

Rumplestiltskin tapped him on the nose. "I've taken several hearts, and she was deserving of such a fate."

"Because she didn't love you!"

"Because she left her son. She didn't even ask about him, didn't speak of him until I brought him up."

"All this concern for a boy who ran away from you?" Hook taunted.

He cried out as the knife was thrust into his skin once more, deeper than before. "Do not speak on my son," the Dark One warned. "For you know nothing of the situation…indeed, there is a lot you don't know Killian Jones."

They remained still for a moment. Rumplestiltskin looming over Hook, eyes locked for a tense minute until finally Hook exhaled, eyes half-lidded as if he were bored once more. "Are you done?" he asked.

"Almost," Rumple replied amiably. "Just admit that your obsession and your revenge and everything you lived for since the moment you met me was pathetic, because it was, wasn't it? You'll never leave here; you can tell me…it'll be our little secret."

Hook closed his eyes. "Yes," he muttered.

"Speak up, dearie."

"Yes," he repeated louder this time. "Now put an end to this."

"No."

Hook's eyes snapped open. "What more could you possibly want?" he demanded. "End it! It's over!"

"Ohhh it's been over for years now," Rumplestiltskin pointed out. "You were just too blind to see it. But, this is not enough; it does not excuse you for what you've done. You wanted me to rip out your heart, yes?"

Hook's brow furrowed as Rumple's hand rested on his chest and the Dark One chortled to himself, knowing the pirate believed him ready to rip it from his chest and crush it as he had done Milah's. "You took my bean then, had a chance to go to a different world, made it to this world. Quite the life of freedom you had, you must cherish that…as a pirate. So then…let's see."

His hand disappeared into Hook's chest and he groaned in pain as fingers closed around his heart and pulled it from its resting place. Rumplestiltskin canted his head as he looked at the thing. "My, my, this is different," he mused. He held the heart aloft. "Your heart is completely black. I have never seen this before."

"Rotted," Hook muttered. "Enough of your games, I am ready."

Rumplestiltskin's eyes lit up. "Oh I'm not crushing it, Captain Jones, I'm keeping it. Surely you know what happens when someone possesses another's heart?"

Hook's expression went from listless to horrified and the Dark One giggled again. "Now you have to do what I tell you to," he sang. He pushed away from the pirate, taking a few steps back. Hook hardly took note of the various injuries around his chest, shoulders and neck; he was just staring at his heart. "I can truly think of no worse punishment for you. You're going to help me save Belle and afterwards…" he tightened his hold on the heart and Hook grimaced, curling into himself on the cot. "Afterwards I'll be kind enough to grant your request."


	5. Chapter 5

Time passed quickly, or so it felt but time was a devious thing in Storybrooke, after 28 years of being stuck it felt as though it were racing to make up for the years lost. The crisis with Cora reared its head, too far it seemed for it was cut down and suddenly Rumplestiltskin was acknowledged as a hero by some for his involvement in the battle. He hadn't done much, just pointed the savior in the right direction, taught her how to focus but she knew, as some of the others knew, he'd done it all to win favor from Belle. And it had worked. She looked at him differently now, not just seeing a desperate man who's only desire was to change her into a person she was yet unsure existed, but as a man willing to fight for his home. But she noticed too the growing darkness clinging to his soul, his slow descent into the beast she'd been forced to live with once upon a time, for he was falling. Ever since that day he'd stolen Hook's heart he'd been filled with such a rush of power it had given him chills. It called to him once more, screaming to be used, filling his every thought as though it were a drug and in a way, it was a drug, the most dangerous one of all. But he kept it at bay when he was around her, enough so that they'd built a friendship during the passing of time until by the end of the third month of Belle's incarceration as a mere citizen of Storybrooke, she was accompanying him throughout the whole town, he'd told her his true name (and ignored the triumphant look on her face, she had claimed it would be weird) and spent much time together. He didn't bring up loving her anymore. It was not as though he was losing sight of his goal, on the contrary his mind focused on naught else, but he did not wish to frighten her away and the more he just behaved as himself, as much as he could be Mr. Gold these days without the ever-lurking presence of the Dark One, the more Belle responded to him. She would take hold of his hand sometimes as they walked, her smile was always filled with warmth and he caught her eyes on him when she thought he was too absorbed in work to notice. Indeed, things were going well enough that he might have relaxed his efforts…but he'd already had a taste of that power, a reminder of what he'd given up and as much as he was grateful for Belle's efforts despite her lost memory, this was not the woman he loved. He would not settle for she deserved better than that.

Killian Jones had made a full recovery. It was not rare for Rumplestiltskin to enter the basement and see the pirate pacing about. He no longer ignored him. Any moment he went to the basement he made sure to punish Hook, whether with words or actions and there was nothing he could do for retribution for the Dark One was still in command of his heart. He had to commend the man, though, he had yet to break. He would only cower if Rumplestiltskin ordered him to do so, but no matter how cruel he was, Hook never begged, never tried to avoid his attention and this amused Rumplestiltskin. The pirate had been so keen on death only a few months ago, had asked to be killed numerous times, but the moment the Dark One revealed his flaws, revealed all that he'd done wrong and then took his heart…somehow this seemed to spark new life in the pirate.

"Follow me," he ordered, heading up the stairs.

Hook had no choice but to follow though considering he had yet to leave the basement since his imprisonment, Rumplestiltskin did not think he would have refused anyway. As they passed the main entrance hall to the large house , the Dark One headed to the door, peering out the small window before beckoning Hook to follow him into a bright parlor. Once inside he pointed to a chair. Hook sat and looked at the Dark One expectantly, squinting and holding his remaining hand up to his eyes as Rumple drew back a curtain. "It's been some time since you've seen the sun, hasn't it?" he asked, voice full of mirth.

"Indeed it has," Hook replied levelly.

Rumple sat in a chair facing the pirate, eyeing him curiously. "I want to know," he began. "What's changed you, dearie? You haven't asked for the knife in weeks now." He didn't have to know, but he wanted all the nuances of his enemy, the better to prepare for his death later on.

Hook shrugged, not answering. Rumple narrowed his eyes. "You know it's pointless to ignore me, I could make you tell me after all."

"You refuse to kill me. Why should I continue asking you to when surely doing so just brings you pleasure?"

Rumple leaned forward and Hook met his gaze fearlessly. He smirked. "Your eyes are brighter, captain. I wonder is that what first drew Milah to you? You know, I hardly remember what she looks like now."

"Is that so?" Hook asked. "You should, you've chosen a woman with similar qualities. Brown hair, blue eyes, a stubborn streak. One might wonder if you missed Milah and just replaced her with someone else."

The Dark One's eyes glimmered. "Oooo dearie, you've just earned yourself a rough night," he cooed. He opened his mouth to continue when he heard the door bang open. He and Hook froze as footsteps approached before the curtain blocking the parlor from view was whipped aside. Belle's exuberant expression turned to one of confusion and then curiosity as she looked upon the two men.

"Oh gosh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you had company!" she exclaimed and though she did look abashed, Rumple swore he saw a bit of humor twinkling in her eyes. "Erm…hello, by the way, my name is Belle," she added, this addressed to Hook. She had at least accepted the name, mainly because everyone in town knew her as such and she was tired of fighting it.

Hook just stared at her until he felt Rumple's foot nudge his own, a silent demand for an answer. "Killian Jones," he replied simply though he would have loved in that moment to explain the nature of his 'visit'.

"Well it's lovely to meet you! Are you a friend of Rumple's?"

Hook let out a laugh, ignoring the warning glare from Rumple and the bemused expression of Belle. "He's my nephew," Rumple said, kicking himself mentally for not locking the door. This was a disaster. "I haven't seen him for quite some time."

"Ohhh well I don't want to interrupt," Belle said merrily. "How long are you staying, Killian?"

Indefinitely he thought. "That's really up to my…uncle," he replied. "Depends on how long he wants to put up with me," he added, flashing her a charming smile.

If he continued with that sort of thing, Rumple decided, it would not be much longer at all. "Couple days at the most; if we spend too much time together we're liable to kill one another."

Both he and Hook laughed mirthlessly and Belle furrowed her brow. "Oh, all right, well you tell me when you're free Rumple, I was going to suggest a picnic but I don't want to interfere with a family visit. It was great to meet you, Killian."

"Why don't we all go?" Hook asked, smirking triumphantly as Rumple's face flushed with anger. He could only count his lucky stars the Dark One had stashed his heart somewhere. Surely it would be brought along if he even agreed to go, but he hadn't been quick enough to stop the suggestion and by the look on Belle's face, she was ecstatic about the idea.

"Oh could we?" she asked. "Your uncle is a very kind man and I bet you will be too. What do you think? Are you all right?"

Rumple blinked and realized he must have had an expression worthy of his thoughts on his face. He smiled easily. "Yes of course I am," he replied. "Let us go somewhere out of the way though, you know I'm a private man, Belle, Killian's visit is not to become the talk of the town."

Belle winked playfully. "It's our secret," she said. "I've a basket prepared already; I left it by the door. Let's go to the forest, shall we? It's a beautiful day and I'm sure no one will bother us there!" She left the parlor just as Hook and Rumple rose from their seats. Hook was making his way out with a smug smile when he felt a hand on his arm. He paused and glanced back at the Dark One.

"You are a bold one," Rumplestiltskin muttered. "Take whatever pleasure you can get from today, dearie, afterwards I'll be sure to make you regret this." He leaned in close. "For every hour we stay outside, there shall be two hours of retribution. Rest up, tonight shall be a long night."

It struck Rumple of how odd this was. Here he was, the Dark One, strolling down a grassy forest path with the woman he loved, only she didn't remember that she loved him back, and his greatest enemy. He might have laughed at the insanity of it all if he was not wise enough to control his dark humor. He did count himself fortunate that the pirate, in the very least, was not in his usual garments as that would have certainly drawn a lot of questions from Belle. He was dressed in simple jeans and a black button-down shirt, courtesy of Whale (and Rumple would have to repay the good doctor for all his recent help) and he was still missing his notorious hook for Rumple wouldn't trust him near a blade even if Belle wasn't around. He was walking behind them, frowning as Belle asked a barrage of questions.

"What is it that you do, Killian?"

"I work out on the ocean; it's why I'm not around much."

"Are you a fisherman?"

"Hardly, I transport goods," he replied smoothly. "But it can be dangerous out there, as you no doubt have noticed," and here he held up his left arm, showcasing the missing hand.

"That must have been awful…or rather, it must still be awful," Belle's voice was full of compassion and Rumple felt his mood souring. He did not want her to develop a bond of any sort with Hook, Hook was the reason she wasn't the woman she was meant to be after all.

"Or a warning to take heed in matters he shouldn't get involved in," he interjected.

"Don't you think that's a bit harsh?" Belle asked.

"Not at all, love, this is just how uncle and I get on," Hook replied. "He's probably right though, it was a fool's errand, one I should have just let go."

Rumple could not tell in that moment if Hook was merely saving his own skin for later or if there was truth to his words. He narrowed his eyes but the pirate was already changing the subject, asking about Belle. She began telling him about working in the library and then the discussion went to favorite books and Rumple was torn. On the one hand, Belle sounded happy to be able to talk to someone about her interests, on the other…it was Hook.

"Oh here we are!" Belle exclaimed when they came across a small clearing. She pulled a blanket from the top of the basket and spread it out. "Rumple, come sit by me," she urged, patting the ground next to her and Rumple was only too happy to oblige.

Hook sat as well, making a circle and Rumple could tell by the lurking darkness in his eyes that he was as much disconcerted by this afternoon as the Dark One was. He had perhaps been planning something foul, maybe to hurt Belle or at least Rumple's chances with winning her back, and yet so far he'd done nothing…except defend him slightly. Rumple wondered if perhaps the captain's time stuck with no other company was messing with his mind more than he let on. He smirked inwardly at the thought. He could use that to his advantage.

"So," Belle began, looking between the two before her eyes rested on Hook. "Killian, if you're visiting then surely you're not going to tell me about the curse of this town. Everyone here believes they're a fairytale character. Did you know that your uncle is actually Rumplestiltskin for example? He insists it's his real name and not just some humor from his parents," she nudged him playfully.

Hook's eyes darted to Rumple once before he grinned. "Maine," he said amiably. "It does things to the best of men," and he even patted Rumple's knee in mock sympathy.

"So you agree with me?" Belle asked.

Hook smiled and winked but did not say either way. They passed time eating the lunch Belle had prepared and chatting. When Belle inquired more about their history, Rumple was quick to make up a story involving their relationship. All lies, in this story he and his 'nephew' were close, so close, always trusting one another and sharing many an adventure together. He could see the bitter amusement in Hook's face as he explained the tale but the captain said nothing to dispute it. Finally, Rumple rose. "There is a stream nearby I think, with the clearest, purest water you've ever had, I'll go draw some." And without another word he grabbed the large canteen, empty now, and headed away from the clearing and out of sight.

Belle waited until he was gone before she looked at Killian, considering him. "You seem sad," she finally said. When Killian raised a brow she shrugged. "Inwardly in any case, you do a good job of hiding it, but I can see there's something wrong. Some sort of tension between you and Rumple."

Killian shrugged. "Just don't get to spend much time with the old man," he said, fighting a grimace.

Belle gave him a flat stare. "You're good at lying," she replied. "But not quite good enough."

Killian frowned at her. How the Dark One managed to get involved with such a girl was beyond him. If she could see past his charade she could probably see past his as well and yet Rumple was so determined to get her back. "I'm just realizing there's a lot of regrets…seeing him again," he grumbled.

"Regrets?"

"He's all I've had for many years but as important as he was to my life, I was never enough to garner much attention from him."

Belle nodded thoughtfully. "I understand," she said. "I don't have anyone either, really. A few close friends in town now but he's the focus. I just feel really badly. When I woke up at the hospital he was there and he kept telling me that we were lovers and such and I do find myself attracted to him but it's not enough for him. He keeps claiming that I forgot but I don't see how that's possible. How do you forget being in love with someone?"

She was so innocent and it irritated him. Even now his plan had failed. He had wanted to take away Belle from Rumple forever and yet despite the loss of her memories she still had feelings for him. Maybe she would never be the woman he'd met on board his ship, but there were different forms of love and it seemed the two were destined to be together no matter what. He'd felt that way about Milah, there was no one else for him, but she was gone and there was no way of bringing her back. "I mean, have you ever forgotten someone you loved?" she continued.

"No. Never."

She smiled. "Who's the lucky girl?" she asked playfully.

"She died."

The smile disappeared from her face. "I'm so sorry," she said and Killian knew she wasn't just saying it to be polite, but that she meant it and he wanted to hate her for it. They sat in a tense silence for a time. "You've never moved on from her have you?" she ventured.

"There's no one else for me."

"Have you looked?"

Killian fixed her with such a deadly glare that she shifted uncomfortably before pressing on. She was brave, he'd give her that. "Well I mean, I can't imagine that this woman would want you to suffer for the rest of your life. It's not like you'd be betraying her memory if you were happy, I bet that's what she would want, right?"

The pirate looked away. "I don't know, I'll never know what she wants now."

"I'm going to say happiness," Belle declared.

Killian didn't answer and Rumple returned to the clearing. He set the water down before resuming his seat beside Belle. He looked between the two and frowned. "Did I interrupt something?" he asked.

"I was just telling Killian that he ought to find himself a nice girl and be happy," Belle said, ignoring the glare Killian shot at her. "You'd agree to that wouldn't you, Rumple?"

Rumple looked at Hook. "You mean letting go of all that anger over something that can't be undone?" he asked slowly. "I suppose, though it's easier said than done, wouldn't you agree, dear nephew?"

"Yes, indeed I would," Killian replied coldly.

They remained in the clearing until the sun began to set behind the trees. As they headed back the way they came, Killian made a point to walk ahead of them. Rumple couldn't care, Belle had placed her hand upon his arm as they walked. "Talking about that made me think," she said softly, for him to hear only. "About looking I mean. I enjoy spending time with you Rumple. I may not remember everything you spoke about before, but I'm not going to lie to myself and say there's nothing, because there is. You're my favorite person here and I don't want to miss a chance because of whatever happened."

Rumple looked at her and smiled warmly, earning a smile in return. "This is good tidings," he replied. They paused, turning to face each other and Rumple leaned forward, half expecting her to shy away, when she didn't, he closed the distance between them and pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. When he broke away it was to find that smile he loved so much lighting up her features. He grinned and they turned to continue onward. Rumple noticed Hook was looking at them, his face clouded with sadness and anger but he composed his features before Belle could take note and smirked at the two of them.

"Shall I press on more quickly then?" he asked.

"No need," Rumple replied.

When they returned to Storybrooke, they dropped Belle off at Granny's before returning to Rumple's. Rumple was removing his coat, hanging it up before glancing at Hook. "I suppose I could thank you for using common sense and not sabotaging anything."

"Give me back my heart," Hook replied. "I'm through with this, give me my heart so I can leave this god forsaken town."

Rumple approached him and Hook remained where he was, determination in his eyes. The Dark One smirked and lifted a hand, placing it on Hook's cheek. "Now, now my precious nephew, I said you would be with me for a few days yet. Besides, you've yet to fully pay for your crimes, though I think you are finally beginning to learn your lesson."

Hook knocked the hand away from his face, bristling with anger. "You've won her back! What more do you want?!"

"I want my Belle back."

"And I want Milah back. At least in your case you have another chance, maybe she's not exactly the same but she'll be close enough whereas Milah is gone forever!"

"Around and around we go," Rumple sighed. "And here I thought your endless complaints were coming to an end. I dare say you were almost nice to me today. Why is that I wonder?"

Hook pursed his lips together, but Rumple patted the small bag slung about his shoulder, one he'd carried with him the whole day and he knew it contained his heart. He looked away, appearing ashamed. "Because I don't have anyone else left," he muttered. "Cora's gone, my crew's gone and I'm stuck here with you."

"Got a case of Stockholm syndrome do you, dearie? Let me save you the trouble, it does not matter how sweet you become towards me, it shan't change the outcome of all of this," Rumplestiltskin taunted. His phone began to ring and he pulled it from his pocket and smiled when he saw Belle's name on the screen. "Hey, Belle," he answered. "Oh I would love to; I'll be by to pick you up in just a bit." He hung up and smirked. "We were out for several hours, but I've more important matters to attend to so we'll have to play later." His hand slipped into the bag and his fingers closed about the heart residing there. "Why don't you go back downstairs and just go to sleep?"

Hook turned on his heel and made for the stairs. As soon as the door to the basement closed behind him, Rumple weaved a spell about it, locking it with magic before he put his coat back on and stepped back into the street. Night was falling as he met up with Belle again. She was dressed well, in a dark blue dress and she took his hand immediately when she reached him. "I know it's so sudden," she said. "And I do hope you're not sick of me for the day, but it's been a while since I've watched the stars."

"I'll never tire of your company, Belle," Rumple assured her.

She smiled, hesitated but a moment before she wrapped her arms about his neck and kissed him.


	6. Chapter 6

"You certainly got back late the other night."

Belle looked up from her breakfast to see Ruby grinning down at her. She smiled coyly and indicated the other could sit down, which she did immediately. Ruby looked at her expectantly and Belle couldn't help but giggle. "I was star gazing," she finally said.

"Not alone."

"I was with Rumple."

Ruby pursed her lips. "You spend a lot of time with him," she replied and Belle knew from the tone of her voice she was not happy about this development. Belle frowned at her and Ruby sighed. "I'm sorry, over protective I suppose, he just…you need to be careful around him is all, he's capable of a lot of bad things."

"I think every person is capable of bad things, it is just up to them whether they do so or not," Belle retorted.

Ruby laughed. "I suppose, though he has definitely done those things in the past. Look, I want you to be happy, Belle, you're my friend…I just wish you would have spent time getting to know some of the other men here is all. Rumple has a complicated history, ask anyone in town."

Belle sighed. "The whole fairytale thing again?" she asked. "For as much as people go on about magic here, I haven't seen even a bit of it…not that I'd want to exactly."

The two continued to chat, both of them avoiding the subject of Belle's infatuation as no good would come out of them arguing over the fact. Yes it was true that ever since she and Rumple had established a friendship the other men who'd been conversing with her on a regular basis kept themselves at bay, as if they knew she was off limits despite nothing official being declared. She didn't mind. She liked some of them but then there was something special about Rumple. He was quickly becoming the most important aspect of her life because she really didn't have anything else. She had her friends, her work at the library, but she had no history, no real memories of her past and figured her time in the mental hospital had exhausted her childhood dreams. But Rumple presented a chance to make new memories and new dreams and she was quite sure she loved him for it.

She left Granny's and headed to her usual place in the library. She unlocked the door, leaving it open for the warm air to come in and grabbed a book from the shelf. She hopped into her chair by the desk and began to read, her mind wandering occasionally to Rumple and she decided that she would have to stop by his shop and see him at some point today provided he was not busy hosting his nephew. She smiled to herself as she thought of Ruby. She was gorgeous and yet made no mention of having a special man in her life. If Rumple hadn't warned her against spreading news on his family visit, she might have introduced Ruby to Killian and she allowed her imagination to play that scenario out in her head. Maybe Killian would stay and that sadness would leave him and maybe it would do Rumple some good to have family close by. She decided that she would simply have to bring it up to Rumple and see what his opinion was of the matter. The response she imagined made her laugh.  
***  
Hook continued to wait for the punishment Rumplestiltskin had promised for his time out of doors, but it never came. Indeed, the Crocodile seemed far too preoccupied with Belle to give him much thought. He did, however, pay enough mind to grant Hook access to more than just the basement. It was odd, he thought, becoming something akin to a guest in his enemy's home. If the Dark One happened to be there during a meal, they would eat together, albeit in total silence. Hook wondered if this was some new form of torture, for those words from the other night hung about him like a heavy cloak. Rumplestiltskin would never actually be nice to him; he was simply planning out how best to make him suffer until he ended his life. This freedom to move about the place was probably little more than a signal to the end of his days.

He was seated at the table, Rumplestiltskin sitting across from him, as they shared yet another silent breakfast. "Do you really intend to keep me around for much longer?" his voice was slow, bored, much like it was from before…when he hadn't been so willing to accept his loss.

The Dark One looked at him and smirked. "Unlike you, I've other things to do to occupy my time, dearie, when I grow tired of you or when there is a dull day I will undoubtedly grant your request."

Hook sighed, aggravated. "You've been saying that since I was brought here! Have you lost your nerve to kill, Crocodile?"

Rumplestiltskin waved his hand lazily and Hook was sent crashing to the floor. The pirate cursed and sat up immediately, glaring at his captor. "Cute," he sneered, which earned him nothing but a laugh. The Dark One stood and offered a hand to the pirate, one which he refused, getting up on his own. "Is my company really that deplorable?" he asked sweetly.

"Yes, I dare say it is," Hook muttered.

There was a knock at the door and Rumplestiltskin headed off to answer it. Hook heard the familiar voice of Belle before she was charging inside and giving Hook a big hug. "Hello Killian!" she exclaimed. Hook saw the expression on the Dark One's face and he grinned deviously, returning the hug and even twirling her around, something Rumple would never do on account of his leg. Belle released a peal of laughter as he set her down. "Hello Belle!" he replied.

"It's good to see you again," Belle said. She turned towards Rumplestiltskin. "Are you ready to go?" she asked.

"Of course," he replied levelly though Hook still saw the darkness in his eyes. "I'm sure Killian wouldn't mind cleaning up the dishes, since I've been gracious enough to put up with him these last couple of days."

"Nothing would please me more," Hook replied sarcastically.  
***  
Rumplestiltskin was excited, because he knew he was going to get her memories back today. He'd been going about it the wrong way before, he was sure. They had retreated from the busy part of town, getting some privacy and once they were seated on a forgotten bench, Rumplestiltskin reached into his bag and pulled forth the chipped tea cup from his castle. He handed it over to Belle who looked at it for but a moment before she looked into his face with an amused smile. "What is this?" she asked.

"It's your cup, you dropped it while you were in my castle," he began. As the smile began to fade from her face he pressed on quickly. "You offered to go in order to protect your father, you stayed with me in my castle and you cleaned there. But you weren't afraid of me like other people were, you saw beyond the magic to the man beneath and this," here he tapped the rim of the cup. "You broke this one day and thought I was going to be terribly angry at you for it, but I wasn't and it's become my most valuable item."

Belle frowned. "None of that makes sense," she finally said. "I don't understand. I don't remember a castle at all; I don't remember you from before Storybrooke."

"Please Belle, just look at the cup, concentrate and we'll finally be together again."

It was the wrong thing to say. Belle gripped the cup so tightly he feared it might break from the pressure and she glared at him with teary eyes. "Finally together again?" she demanded. "What is all this then? What have we been this whole time? Are you only spending time with me hoping that I'll suddenly turn into someone else? What is it about me now that disappoints you so much?!"

"Belle, that's not what I meant!"

"Yes it is what you meant because you've been saying that from the start!" Belle shouted. "Always going on about who I was before, well I am sorry if who I am now doesn't measure up!"

She shoved the tea cup into his lap and stood up, storming off in the direction of Storybrooke. He could do nothing but stare after her until she was long gone from his sight. With a heavy sigh he stood and made his way slowly back to his home. He opened the door and shut it behind him with a bang. He grimaced when Hook appeared, looking like the proverbial cat that got the canary.

"That was short," he said amiably.

Enraged, Rumplestiltskin lashed out, his cane cracking against Hook's skull. The captain stumbled backwards into the wall and Rumple hit him again and again until he crashed to the floor. Too furious to stop himself, he all but launched himself at the groaning man on the floor and sat upon him before pressing his cane against the other's throat, cutting off his windpipe. "Short? You know why it was short? Because you've taken her away from me, and no matter what I do to get her back she sees it as a personal attack all because of what you've done!"

Hook choked something out, but the Dark One did not know nor care what he was trying to say. He was going to kill him, enough was enough and he could scarcely bare to look into this face any more.

"RUMPLE!"

He started and glanced over his shoulder, lifting the pressure from Hook's throat in surprise as his eyes took in Belle standing at the door. Her eyes were wide with horror, moving from him to Hook and back again. "R-Rumple," she said again, unsure, frightened.

"This is what happens when he doesn't get his way," Hook spat.

Rumple slapped him without breaking his gaze from Belle. She was striding towards him now, taking hold of his arm and for one so delicate in appearance, she managed to heave him to his feet on the first try. "What is going on here?" she demanded.

Hook was laughing roughly, triumphant and it took all of Rumple's control not to snap his neck with a mere thought. "Belle…I'm sorry you had to see this. I haven't been honest…"

"You neglected to tell me about your abusive side," Belle said, voice dangerously cold.

"This man is not my nephew," there was nothing for it now he would have to tell the truth. "This man is the one responsible for making you cross the town line and lose your memories, it's his fault."

"Just stop it!" Belle shrieked. "Whatever I was, whoever I was it doesn't matter now because I like who I am! Whatever happened it doesn't give you the right to kill him! What will that do?!"

"Prove his power," Hook smirked.

Belle glared at him too before returning her gaze to Rumple. "Captain Hook stole my wife, took her away from my boy and now he's stolen you from me too."

"You're really going to try and use your fairytales to explain this?" Belle asked and now she sounded more hurt than angry.

"Because they're true," Rumple replied. He held up his palm and a flame ignited there, small and harmless before it disappeared. Belle backed away in shock. "Don't be frightened." But she was frightened and she ran towards the door while Hook laughed and Rumplestiltskin grew tired. He grew tired of trying to be better because in attempting to change for the good, he had lost everything. It didn't matter what sort of man he was, in the end it always resulted in the same thing. The Dark One rose within him and the door slammed before Belle could reach it, there was the sound of various doors and windows locking as Belle turned to look at him, eyes bright with fear. Rumple had turned his home into a prison. No one would find them here, it was isolated, his closest neighbor was the Hatter and he was too preoccupied with his daughter and his madness. Yes his shop would remain closed, but the people of the town would find it a blessing. No more Mr. Gold plaguing their lives, no more Dark One. Not until he freed Belle of her own personal curse and had her love again.


End file.
